memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Heavy Losses/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer, surrounded by other Federation, Klingon and Romulan ships, approaches the Chin'toka System. INT-SICKBAY Doctor Lee is scanning Sito as both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin are at her bed side as Doctor Lee closes her tricorder and walks over to them. LEE (Sighs) Well, it was definitely a traumatic episode. Your heart rate accelerated to three hundred beats per minute. Your adrenaline levels rose by one hundred thirteen percent and your neuroelectrical readings nearly jumped off the scale. If you were human, I'd say you had a severe panic attack but till Doctor Carlson returns I can't identify it further without a second opinion. Sito smirks. SITO I was in the hands of the Cardassians Doctor. Lee walks over to get the meds. MARTIN Sito what happened? SITO (Sighs) It was Gul Rejak he was the Cardassian who beat me and raped me, (beat) he boarded the ship and killed the crew and snapped John's neck and shot our warp core destroying the ship. Captain Taylor chimes in. TAYLOR Sito we need our strategic Operations Officer level headed, not worried about something that hasn't happened yet can I count on you. Sito nods. Doctor Lee walks over with the Hypo. LEE I'm giving you something for the hypertension and I want you to wear this neurocortical monitor. In case you have another episode, it'll record a complete encephalographic profile and alert sickbay at the same time. Doctor Lee injects her with the meds and puts the device under her ear at the base of her skull. SITO Thanks Janice. She leaves Sickbay as John follows her close behind. INT-CORRIDOR John jogs next to Sito. JOHN Sito wait up what's wrong? She stops. SITO (Sighs) John I'm late to the bridge. She presses the panel on the wall. JOHN Same here while the Captain is in the War Room discussing the plan of attack on the enemy in the Chin'toka System with Captain Sisko. They enter the lift. INT-TURBO-LIFT MARTIN (to computer) Deck one, main bridge. The lift hums. SITO John you are important to me and I don't want to lose you. John just stands there. JOHN (To Sito) You won't lose me Sito. The lift stops. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The doors open and they walk out of the lift Lieutenant Mason gets up from the Captain's Chair and walks over to the tactical console reliving the ensign at the console. MARTIN Kara report? Lieutenant Carlson looks at her console. CARLSON (Helm Officer, off her console) We're about an hour away from the Chin'toka System sir. Captain Taylor walks out of her ready room and Commander Martin gets up from the Captain's Chair and goes over to his chair. TAYLOR (To Martin) Report? Martin turns to her. MARTIN We're an hour away from the Chin'toka System. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. MASON We're picking up com traffic from the site of battle. Taylor gets up from the chair. TAYLOR Let's hear them Lieutenant. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands on the console and brings up the audio of the battle. VOICE OC: Attack wings three and nine have reached the line of deployment. VOICE 2 OC: Federation fighter squadrons seven and ten break into sections and stand by to begin reconnaissance. MARTOK OC: Units assume positions. Attack to contact. EXT-SPACE The Federation Battlegroup approaches the outer planet of the Chin'toka System as the Dominion/Cardassian/Breen Alliance fleet approaches the enemy fleet. As the Archer and the rest of the fleet approach the Dominion-Breen lines. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red lights are flashing as the crew are at their battle stations, Captain Taylor is still standing behind the helm and Ops consoles. TAYLOR (to Mason) Lieutenant ready phasers and photon torpedoes, all auxiliary power to forward shields. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. MASON Aye, Captain. Taylor turns to Lieutenant Carlson. TAYLOR Kara reduce speed to one half impulse speed let the Defiant make the first move. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON (Helm officer) Aye, Captain. CUT TO EXT-SPACE Breen ships move forward along with the Dominion destroyers, fighters, and cruisers along with the Cardassian Warships, and frigates, as the Federation Battlegroup is ready for battle. (End of Act Three, Fade out)